islamwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Al-Muwaṭṭaʾ
al-Muwaṭṭaʾ ist das Lebenswerk des medinensischen Gelehrten Mālik ibn Anas und Grundlage der nach ihm benannten, malikitischen Rechtsschule. Das Werk ist lediglich in den Rezensionen seiner Schüler erhalten, von denen einige nun auch in gedruckter Form vorliegen.Zu den Werkrezensionen und zum Handschriftenbestand derselben siehe die Zusammenstellung von Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 459-460, die heute ergänzungsfähig ist, eine Edition letzter Hand hat ibn Malik nach neuesten Forschungsergebnissen nicht hinterlassen. Zur Person des Verfassers Der ursprünglich aus dem Jemen stammende und dem Stamm der Ḥumayr (ein Unterstamm der Banū Taym ibn Murra) zugehörige ibn Anas blieb zu Lebzeiten in Medina, wo er auch geboren wurde, lebte,studierte und lehrte. Sein genaues Geburtsdatum ist nicht bekannt, wird aber um das Jahr 708-716 datiert. Auch über seine Studienzeit ist kaum etwas bekannt. Nach dem gegenwärtigen Forschungsstand, dank konsequenter Studien spanischer Islamwissenschaftler, vor allem aber dank der Entdeckung handschriftlicher Materialien malikitischer Prägung, ist es unumstritten, dass Mālik im Medina des zweiten muslimischen Jahrhunderts (8. Jahrhunderts) wohl nur als ein primus inter pares in der medinensischen Jurisprudenz der Frühzeit betrachtet werden kann.A. Bekir (1962), Einleitung; M. Muranyi (1987), S. 312. Er war auch nicht der erste, der in Medina ein juristisches Werk verfasst hat; sein älterer Zeitgenosse al-Mādschischūn († 780), dessen Wirken bei der Gestaltung der medinensischen Jurisprudenz bereits Ignaz Goldziher mit dem Œuvre Māliks verglichen hatte, gilt ebenfalls als Verfasser eines Rechtswerkes, dessen Fragmente – aufgezeichnet in der Mitte des 9. Jahrhunderts – vor einigen Jahren entdeckt und beschrieben worden sind.Miklos Muranyi: Ein altes Fragment medinensischer Jurisprudenz aus Qairawān. Abhandlungen für die Kunde des Morgenlandes. Stuttgart 1985. Band. XLVII, 3. Über Māliks Leben und Wirken berichten die Kommentatoren seines Hauptwerkes (siehe unten) und die entweder chronologisch oder alphabetisch angeordnete biographische Literatur der Malikiten, die sogenannten „Klassenbücher der Malikiten“, aus dem 11. Jahrhundert und später.Beispiele dazu in: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill. Leiden. Bd. 10, S. 7, Kapitel C. Nach einer kurzen Krankheit verstarb er im 85. Lebensjahr und wurde im Friedhof Al-Baqī beigesetzt.Encyclopaedia of Islam, New Edition, Brill: Leiden, 1991, S. 263 Zum Werk al-Muwaṭṭaʾ ist eine der ersten systematischen Werke zur islamischen Jurisprudenz und liefert dazu die Grundlagen zur Rechtsfindung in Fragen, welche nicht anhand der herkömmlichen Methoden Sunna und Idschmāʿ beantwortet werden konnten. Der Name der geebnete Pfad ist auch ein Hinweis auf eine wesentliche Intention des Werks, nämlich die damals ausufernden Zwistigkeiten über Grundsatzfragen ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen. Zudem bildet das Werk das Bindeglied zwischen Fiqh und Hadithwissenschaft. Auch wenn sich die Rezensionen seiner Schüler bisweilen erheblich unterscheiden, so ist der Name al-Muwaṭṭaʾ in ihnen stets gegenwärtig und lässt darauf schließen, dass dieser Name vom Urheber des Werks selbst stammt. Kommentare zum Muwaṭṭaʾ Die wichtigsten Kommentare zum Grundwerk der Malikiten kamen aus dem islamischen Westen, ihre Verfasser waren prominente Vertreter der malikitischen Rechtsschule in Andalusien. * Den ältesten erhaltenen und heute im Druck vorliegenden Kommentar zum Muwaṭṭaʾ verfasste der wissenschaftlich als vielseitig ausgewiesene Gelehrte (gest. 852), der in Mekka, Medina und in Ägypten studierte und nach seiner Rückkehr einer der bedeutendsten Vertreter der malikitischen Rechtsschule in Córdoba war.Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 362; The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 3, S. 775; Biblioteca de al-Andalus. Enciclopedia de la cultura andalusí. Almería 2004. Bd. 3. S. 219-227 Sein Kommentar „Die Auslegung des Muwaṭṭaʾ“ Bei Fuat Sezgin, a.a.O. ist der Werktitel nicht angeführt; siehe: Biblioteca de al-Andalus, S. 223. Nr. 10 unter dem Titel: „Ġarīb al-Muwaṭṭaʾ“, d. h.„schwer verständliche Begriffe des M.“ behandelt sowohl philologische Erläuterungen bestimmter Termini als auch die juristische Auslegung von Inhalten der im Grundwerk enthaltenen Materialien, die stets eingeleitet werden mit der Fragestellung seiner Schüler: „wir fragten ʿAbd al-Malik ibn Ḥabīb nach dem Ḥadīṯ...“. Das zweibändige Werk ist seit 2001 im Druck zugänglich.Herausgegeben von ʿAbd ar-Raḥmān Sulaimān al-ʿUṯaimīn. Riyadh 2001 * Ibn Muzain, Yaḥyā ibn Zakariyāʾ (gest. gegen 873)Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 473 aus Toledo, mit Wirkungskreis Córdoba, verfasste nach seiner Studienreise in den Orient seinen mehrbändigen Kommentar zu Māliks Werk ebenfalls unter dem Titel Tafsīr al-Muwaṭṭaʾ, in dem er jüngere Schüler Māliks juristische Fragen des Grundwerkes erörtern lässt. Der Orientalist Joseph Schacht hat bereits 1967 auf die Existenz einiger Handschriftenfragmente dieses Werkes in der Moscheebibliothek von Qairawān hingewiesen, die in den Jahren 1008-1009 in der Stadt aufgezeichnet worden sind.On some manuscripts in the libraries of Kairouan and Tunis. In: Arabica 14 (1967), S. 235-237 [[Datei:Kommentar zum Muwatta'.JPG|thumb|right|Anfang der Kapitel über Blutgeldzahlungen im Kommentar von al-Qanāziʿī: Tafsīr fī abwāb al-ʿuqūl; ca. 11. Jahrhundert]] * Aus dem 10. Jahrhundert stammt der Kommentar zur Muwaṭṭaʾ-Rezension von Yaḥyā ibn Yaḥyā von al-Qanāziʿī, ʿAbd ar-Raḥmān ibn Marwān aus Córdoba unter demselben Titel .Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 483 Der Verfasser, der sich im Jahre 977 auf eine längere Studienreise nach Nordafrika, Ägypten, Mekka und Medina begab, kommentiert vor allem die im Muwaṭṭaʾ erhaltenen Traditionen und greift dabei auf Schriften seiner Vorgänger zurück, zu denen er die Überlieferungsrechte besaß. Diese Werke sind im Anhang seines Kommentars im Einzelnen aufgezählt.Miklos Muranyi (2005), passim. Herausgegeben in zwei Bänden von ʿĀmir Ḥasan Ṣabrī. Qatar 2008 * Tafsīr al-Muwaṭṭaʾ von al-Būnī, Abū ʿAbd al-Malik Marwān ibn ʿAlī al-Qurṭubī (gest. gegen 1078) in Būna. Über den Verfasser liegen nur wenige Informationen vor. Da die ersten und letzten Seiten der einzigen Handschrift fehlen, ist der genaue Werktitel nicht bekannt. In der ursprünglichen Anordnung des Grundwerkes von Mālik ibn Anas erläutert der Verfasser eine große Auswahl der dort überlieferten Traditionen aufgrund der islamischen Rechtslehre und stützt sich dabei auf die Werke von 56 Autoritäten der Rechtsschule aus dem 9. und 10. Jahrhundert. Zusammengestellt vom Herausgeber des Werkes ʿAbd al-ʿAzīz aṣ-Ṣaġīr Daḫān in der Einleitung, Band 1. S. 67-79. Erschienen in zwei Bänden. Qatar 2011 * Al-Qabas fī Scharh Muwaṭṭaʾ Ibn Anas von Ibn al-ʿArabī al-Maʿāfirī (geb. 1076 in Sevilla; gest. 1148 in Fès). Der Verfasser erläutert die im Grundwerk überlieferten Hadithe und greift dabei oft auf die Lehren anderer Rechtsschulen zurück, zu denen er auf seiner Studienreise Kontakt hatte. Das Werk liegt seit 1998 im Druck vor.Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 462 (Nr. 11). Gedruckt in 4 Bänden in Beirut. Dār al-kutub al-ʿilmiya. 1. Auflage. 1998 * Al-Masālik fī scharh Muwattaʾ Mālik vom selben Verfasser. Dieser Kommentar ist umfangreicher und erörtert auch Fragen der Grammatik und die Bedeutung nur selten verwendeter Begriffe im Muwaṭṭaʾ. In beiden Kommentaren greift der Verfasser auf ältere Schriften der mālikitischen Rechtsschule und der Hadithliteratur zurück und wertet sie paraphrasiert mit seinen eigenen kritischen Bemerkungen aus. Gedruckt in acht Bänden in der Edition von Muḥammad ibn al-Ḥusain as-Sulaimānī und ʿĀʾiša bint al-Ḥusain as-Sulaimānī. Dār al-Gharb al-Islāmī. Beirut 2007 (Mit einem Vorwort von Yūsuf al-Qaraḍāwī) * Ibn ʿAbd al-Barr, mit dem vollständigen Namen († 1070) aus Córdoba, verfasste ein siebenundzwanzig Bände (Ausgabe Kairo 1993) umfassendes Werk, das bis heute als der beste Kommentar zu Māliks Hauptwerk angesehen wird. Aber schon der – unterschiedlich formulierte und überlieferte – Werktitel zeigt, dass es sich um mehr als nur um eine einfache Kommentierung des Grundwerkes, des Muwaṭṭaʾ Māliks, handelt: Studium zur Erörterung der Richtungen der Rechtsgelehrten in den Provinzzentren darüber, was Mālik im Muwaṭṭaʾ an opinio und Tradition vorgelegt hat ( ). Somit ist dieses Werk in der islamischen Rechtsliteratur dem Genre der sogenannten Ichtilāf-Werke, d. h. der Sammlung kontroverser Lehrmeinungen unter den Gelehrten in den Zentren der islamischen Gelehrsamkeit zuzuordnen. In der Tat zitiert der Verfasser in diesem Buch die Lehren der anderen Rechtsschulen und grenzt sie von dem im Muwaṭṭaʾ überlieferten Material deutlich ab. * Ein weiterer und bedeutsamer Kommentar des Ibn ʿAbd al-Barr ist hadithwissenschaftlichen Inhalts und beschränkt sich lediglich auf die im Muwaṭṭaʾ überlieferten rechtsrelevanten Traditionen – Prophetensprüche, Aussagen der Prophetengefährten (sahāba) und ihrer Nachfolger – in der Überlieferung Māliks und trägt den Titel: Einleitung zu den Bedeutungen und Isnaden des Muwaṭṭaʾ ( ). Dieses umfangreiche mit zahlreichen Parallelbelegen zu den von Mālik überlieferten Materialien abgefasste Werk ist nach den Primärquellen des Schulgründers alphabetisch angeordnet. Im ersten Band steht die detaillierte Biographie Māliks. Die erste Druckausgabe des Werkes (Rabat 1967–1992) umfasst sechsundzwanzig Bände. * Ungefähr um die gleiche Zeit verfasste al-Bādschī (vollständig ) (gest. 1081) aus Córdoba seine sieben Bände umfassende Auswahl in der Erläuterung des Muwaṭṭaʾ ( ), ein Werk, in dem das von Mālik überlieferte Material mit den Rechtsansichten malikitischer Juristen des 9. und 10. Jahrhunderts verglichen und nach Möglichkeit harmonisiert wird. * Unter den Kommentaren in der Neuzeit wird vor allem das vierbändige Werk des Azhar-Professors al-Zurqānī, Muḥammad b. ʿAbd al-Bāqī b. Yūsuf b. Aḥmad al-Mālikī (geb. 1645, gest. 1710 in Kairo)The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition, Brill, Leiden. Bd. 11, S. 572 zitiert. Der Verfasser orientiert sich vor allem an den oben genannten Werken des Andalusiers Ibn ʿAbd al-Barr, zu deren Abschriften er in der berühmten Handschriftenbibliothek der Azhar Zugang hatte. Dieser Kommentar ist vor allem als zusammenfassendes Lehrbuch für die Azhar-Studenten konzipiert worden.Im Orient mehrfach gedruckt; mit dem Text der Rezension von Yaḥyā ibn Yaḥyā und dem Kommentar: Kairo 1961 * Einen sprachwissenschaftlich ausgerichteten Kommentar verfasste al-Waqqaschī, Hischām ibn Aḥmad al-Andalusī (geb. 1017 bei Toledo; gest. 1096 in Denia) unter dem Titel „Kommentar zum Muwaṭṭaʾ“ , dessen Existenz lange Zeit unbekannt war und erst im Jahre 2001 nach dem Unikat in der Bibliothek von Escorial in zwei Bänden publiziert wurde.Herausgegeben von ʿAbd ar-Raḥmān ibn Sulaimān al-ʿUṯaimīn. Riyadh 2001. In der The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition, Brill, Leiden. Bd. 11, S. 103 wird nur der Titel Scharh al-Muwaṭṭaʾ (Erläuterung des Muwaṭṭaʾ) genannt. Das Werk ist gemäß der Anordnung des Grundwerkes von Mālik – nach den Kapiteln des Fiqh – konzipiert. al-Waqqaschī beschränkt sich ausschließlich auf die philologische Erläuterung von Wörtern, Wortgruppen des Grundtextes, korrigiert sprachliche und grammatische Ungereimtheiten im Grundtext, die entweder auf Fehler der Werkrezensenten oder auf Verschreibungen der Kopisten der ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Abschriften zurückgehen. In den semantischen Erklärungen von Begriffen und ganzen Wortgruppen greift er oft auf Inhalte identischer Wörter in der arabischen Poesie zurück. * Der andalusische Grammatiker ʿAbd Allāh ibn as-Sīd al-Baṭalyūsī (geb. 1052; gest. 1127) aus Badajoz mit Wirkungskreis Valencia verfasste wahrscheinlich ebenfalls einen Muwaṭṭaʾ-Kommentar , der aber nicht mehr erhalten ist. Als Teil dieses Werkes gilt die philologische Erläuterung schwieriger Termini in Māliks Werk, die unter dem Titel erst seit 1999 bekannt ist.Herausgegeben Ṭāhā Bū Sarīḥ. Beirut 1999. Siehe dort die Einleitung, S. 14-15 über den Werktitel Der Verfasser folgt der Kapitelanordnung des Grundwerkes und erläutert selten verwendete Begriffe, ihre grammatischen Ableitungen, ferner nur wenig bekannte Ortsnamen, die im Muwaṭṭaʾ Erwähnung finden.Über den Verfasser siehe: Carl Brockelmann: Geschichte der arabischen Litteratur. Zweite den Supplementbänden angepasste Auflage. Brill, Leiden 1943. Bd. 1, S. 547; Supplementband 1, S. 758. Brill, Leiden 1937; The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 1, S. 1029 Es handelt sich dabei allerdings nicht um ein eigenständiges Werk, sondern um eine Kurzfassung (iḫtiṣār) des oben genannten philologischen Kommentars von al-Waqqaschī.Siehe die Einleitung des Herausgebers al-ʿUṯaimīn zu al-Waqqaschī, Bd. 1. S. 73-75 Bearbeitungen des Muwaṭṭaʾ Māliks Lebenswerk in seinen verschiedenen Rezensionen als Grundlage der malikitischen Rechtsschule ist in den Folgegenerationen mehrfach und unter verschiedenen Gesichtspunkten bearbeitet worden. Es handelt sich dabei sowohl um die Zusammenstellung bestimmter Hadīṯgruppen und die Exzerpte derselben in monographischen Abhandlungen als auch um zum Teil umfangreiche Kommentare im Sinne der malikitischen Jurisprudenz. * Die älteste heute bekannte Bearbeitung des Muwaṭṭaʾ verfasste Ismāʿīl ibn Isḥāq al-Ǧahḍamī (geb. 815; gest. 895) der malikitische Qādī von Bagdad,Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 475-476 der mit seinem Werk Aḥkām al-Qurʾān über Rechtsbestimmungen des Korans auch als Koranexeget ausgewiesen ist. Von seinem ist allerdings nur der fünfte, der letzte Teil in einer Handschrift aus dem späten 9. Jahrhundert erhalten.Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 475-476 führt die Handschrift nicht an. Über die Handschrift siehe: Miklos Muranyi: Das Kitāb Musnad Mālik ibn Anas von Ismāʿīl b. Isḥāq al-Qāḍī. In: Zeitschrift der Deutschen Morgenländischen Gesellschaft (ZDMG) 138 (1988), S. 128-147 Der Verfasser referiert in diesem Teil diejenigen Traditionen, die er von den Schülern Māliks direkt erhalten hat und deren Werkrezensionen – mit Ausnahme von al-Qaʿnabī und Abū Muṣʿab – heute nicht mehr erhalten sind. Die Anordnung des Werkfragmentes orientiert sich an den Primärquellen Māliks (musnad) in alphabetischer Reihenfolge.Herausgegeben von Miklos Muranyi. Dār al-gharb al-islāmī. Beirut 2002 * Der namhafte Ḥadīṯgelehrte und Ḥadīṯktitiker ad-Dāraquṭnī,ʿAlī ibn ʿUmar ibn Aḥmad aus Bagdad (geb. 918; gest. 995)Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 206-209; The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Bd. 2, S. 136 verfasste eine Sammlung von Traditionen unter dem Titel:„Ḥadīṯe, in denen man Māliks (Überlieferungen) widersprach“ . Dabei handelt es sich a) sowohl um Tradition im Muwaṭṭaʾ als auch außerhalb desselben; b) um Traditionen, die Mālik im Muwaṭṭaʾ in einer Form, außerhalb desselben aber in einer anderen Form (Wortlaut) überlieferte; c) Traditionen, die Mālik im Muwaṭṭaʾ selbst unterschiedlich überlieferte.Siehe die Einleitung zur Edition des Werkes S. 21-22. Hrsg. Riḍā Ḫālid. Riyadh. 1997 Der Verfasser gibt den unterschiedlichen Wortlaut zu den einzelnen Traditionen an und stellt die Namen derjenigen Traditionarier zusammen, die Māliks Überlieferungen widersprachen. Im Mittelpunkt des Interesses steht somit die textkritische Betrachtung der Inhalte und der Überlieferungslinien (Isnad) des Grundwerkes.Siehe die Einleitung zur Edition des Werkes S. 22-24 * Ein wichtiges Werk stellt der des nur wenig bekannten ägyptischen Gelehrten al-Ǧauharī, ʿAbd ar-Raḥmān ibn ʿAbd Allāh al-Ġāfiqī (gest. 901) dar. In der alphabetisch angeordneten Aufzählung der unmittelbaren Quellen Māliks in seinem Muwaṭṭaʾ werden in diesem Werk nur die Prophetentraditionen angeführt, wobei der Verfasser auf alle Werkrezensionen hinweist, in denen er diese Dicta bestätigt finden konnte. Es ist somit eine an den Isnaden orientierte Sammlung (Musnad), die der Verfasser mit einer Kurzbiographie der Quellen Māliks ergänzt und auf Werkrezensionen hinweist, die heute nicht mehr erhalten sind.Herausgegeben von Luṭfī aṣ-Ṣaġīr und Ṭāhā Bū Sarīḥ. Beirut 1997 In seiner Struktur ist es mit dem oben genannten Werkfragment von Ismāʿīl ibn Isḥāq al-Ǧahḍamī vergleichbar. * Besondere Bedeutung kommt dem Werk des Qairawāner Gelehrten Abū l-Ḥasan al-Qābisī (geb. 936; gest. 1012) zu, das unter dem Titel auch im Druck zugänglich ist.Miklos Muranyi (1997), S. 271-276 Der Verfasser wertet in diesem Buch Māliks Werk nach einer heute unbekannten Rezension aus: nach dem Ägypter Ibn al-Qāsim al-ʿUtaqī (†806), einem der wichtigsten Schüler von Mālik.Fuat Sezgin (1967), S. 465-466 Hier werden alle Hadithe kommentarlos zusammengestellt, die Mālik mit einem vollständigen Isnad (muttaṣal) auf den Propheten zurückführt. Die insgesamt 529 Hadithe sind nach den Primärquellen Māliks angeordnet (musnad); einige dieser Traditionen sind in den anderen, oben genannten Werkrezensionen nicht erhalten.Herausgegeben von Muḥammad ibn ʿAlawī ibn ʿAbbās. Mekka 2003 (2. Auflage) – fälschlicherweise unter dem Titel: al-Muwaṭṭaʾ. Riwāya (Rezension) Ibn al-Qāsim al-ʿUtaqī (sic). Zusammenfassung: Ibn al-Qābisī. Literatur Goldziher, Ignaz: Muhammedanische Studien, Band II, S. 213ff Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Islamisches Recht